Hurt
by Kiyyt
Summary: It's my fault, Buddy. I'm sorry.


_Seems like it was yesterday _

_When I saw your face_

_You told me how proud you were,_

_But I walked away_

_If only I knew _

_What I know today_

_Ooh, ooh_

"Don, You did as much as you could," my younger brother, Charlie, said attempting to comfort me. The most recent case we had been working together on had gone downhill. A serial killer had claimed his twelfth victim before we could get to her. Instead of being comforted by Charlie's words, I grew angry. "Like hell I did," I yelled as I rounded on him, "another young woman is dead because I didn't do all I could fast enough."

_I would hold you in my arms_

_I would take the pain away_

_Thank you for all you've done_

_Forgive all your mistakes_

_There's nothing I wouldn't do_

_To hear your voice again_

_Sometimes I wanna call you_

_But I know you won't be there_

Charlie looked hurt by my words, and I knew instantly I shouldn't have yelled at him. He didn't say anything. He just walked away. I didn't follow him, I walked in the other direction not knowing that my actions would have a consequence greater than I could imagine.

_Ohh _

_I'm sorry for_

_Blaming you_

_For everything_

_I just couldn't do_

_And I've hurt myself _

_By hurting you_

I got in my SUV and drove off, not caring where my brother went. In my mind, every negative thought that I had ever thought about Charlie came back. My old mindset came back. Everything was Charlie's fault in my mind. For the split second that that came into my head, I instantly felt guilty. It wasn't his fault a psychopath had decided to go on a killing spree.

_Some days I feel broke inside_

_But I won't admit_

_Sometimes I just wanna hide_

_'Cause it's you I miss_

_And it's so hard to say goodbye_

_When it comes to this, oooh_

A sudden disturbance caught my eye. It appeared that there had been some sort of accident. Judging by the crowd of people, it was bad. I sighed as my inner agent kicked in. I pulled over to try to help restore the peace, the officers on scene looked as if they already had their hands full. Flashing my badge, I made my way through the crowd of curious onlookers.

_Would you tell me I was wrong?_

_Would you help me understand?_

_Are you looking down upon me?_

_Are you proud of who I am?_

My heart stopped when I got in the center of the action. A bicycle was strewn in the street. It wasn't only totaled; it was covered in blood as well. I slowly approached the bike, it looked familiar. In horror, I turned to the gurney that the victim was being loaded onto. I was greeted by the sight of curly brown hair matted with blood, ashen skin, and clouded brown eyes, obviously in pain. This man was, with no doubt, the younger brother that I had left only minutes before.

_There's nothing I wouldn't do_

_To have just one more chance_

_To look into your eyes_

_And see you looking back_

Seeing my shock, one of the medics asked if I knew who the unfortunate bicyclist was. After telling him, they let me in the back of the ambulance with my half dead brother.

_Ohh _

_I'm sorry for _

_Blaming you_

_For everything_

_I just couldn't do_

_And I've hurt myself_

_Ohh_

When we reached the hospital, it was only a rush of color and sound. They whisked Charlie away, and left me in the waiting room. Waiting for news of the brother I would never see again.

_If I had just one more day_

_I would tell you how much that I've missed you_

_Since you've been away_

_Ooh, it's dangerous_

_It's so out of line_

_To try and turn back time_

A doctor in blood-spattered scrubs came out of the operating room after what seemed like an eternity. I was barely comprehending what he was saying. All I understood was, "I'm sorry, we did all we could."

_I'm sorry for _

_Blaming you_

_For everything _

_I just couldn't do_

_And I've hurt myself_

_By hurting you_

Now, I'm standing alone in front of a headstone that reads: "Charles E. Eppes, beloved brother and son, you will be forever missed." Unable to hold back any longer, I broke down. "I'm sorry, Buddy," I choked, "It's my fault."

-The End-

A/N: My first one shot/ song-fic. The song is "Hurt" by Christina Aguilera for anyone who cares.


End file.
